Love As We Know It
by the autumn evening
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kekasihmu berpikir kau terlalu lengket? Atau saat hidup membuatmu lupa betapa berartinya dia? Sebuah kisah tentang hubungan tidak selamanya indah. Kuncinya? Tahu./ OneShot. SasuSaku. AU
**Title : Love As We Know It
**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Warning: OneShot. AU. Sedikit Dialog** **  
**

 **Summary:**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kekasihmu berpikir kau terlalu lengket? Atau saat hidup membuatmu lupa betapa berartinya dia? Sebuah kisah tentang hubungan tidak selamanya indah. Kuncinya? Tahu.

.

.

.

Sakura adalah jenis orang yang senang menunjukan afeksi dengan sentuhan.

Berpelukan. Berciuman. Berbaring bersama, saling merengkuh. Menyentuh.

Tapi Sasuke tidak.

Dan sayangnya, Sakura tidak tahu.

Sakura menyapa Sasuke riang sambil mendudukan diri di mobil Sasuke. Mencondongkan tubuh, dia mencium Sasuke sambil lengannya melingkari leher sang kekasih.

Sasuke tidak memberi respon, awalnya, namun pada akhirnya menggerakan bibirnya, tidak begitu antusias.

Sakura pikir dia tahu kenapa. Berciuman di dalam mobil dan di depan rumah Sakura di mana orangtuanya mungkin sedang mengawasi mereka, mungkin bukan sebuah ide bagus.

Sasuke sedikit menarik diri, tangan kiri Sakura masih menyapu pelan wajah Sasuke, sepanjang rahang tajam sempurnanya.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyum kecil sebelum melepaskan diri untuk menyalakan mobil.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengemudi dengan penuh damba. Dia senang memandangi dan menyentuh Sasuke setiap ada kesempatan. Sasuke begitu sempurna sampai- sampai dia merasa harus menyentuhnya dan memastikan bahwa pria itu nyata dan seutuhnya miliknya.

Sakura memulai pembicaraan, mengingatkan Sasuke akan ulangtahunnya yang akan segera datang. Mengatakan betapa bersemangatnya dia dan bertanya apa rencana Sasuke.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang diletakan di tengah mereka.

Sasuke tidak menarik tangannya, namun dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tangan kecil yang membungkus tangan besarnya.

Tapi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa tidak nyaman. Sakura adalah kekasihnya. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama hampir tiga tahun. Sasuke harusnya sudah terbiasa.

Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Sakura ingin membuat ulangtahun Sasuke menjadi pesta paling mengesankan. Dia mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan, pesta tepi pantai, mungkin?

Mobil berhenti tiba- tiba, menunjukan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kampus mereka. Jarak antara rumah Sakura dan kampus memang tidak begitu jauh. Hanya sepuluh menit jika mengendarai mobil. Bahkan Sakura bisa berjalan tanpa merasa lelah jika dia mau.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang ingin memanfaatkan masa kuliah untuk pergi menjauh dari lingkungan mereka tumbuh, Sakura memilih universitas dekat rumahnya. Alasannya bukan karena jarak yang dekat atau bahwa dia anak semata wayang yang manja, atau karena kekasihnya sejak SMA, Sasuke, pemuda yang berjalan sambil menggenggam hatinya juga datang menimba ilmu di tempat yang sama.

Bukan.

Sakura bukan gadis dangkal yang rela mengabaikan mimpi hanya agar bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Sasuke. Namun karena UK—Universitas of Konoha adalah salah satu yang terbaik di negaranya. Jika diingat, malah Sasuke yang menolak bersekolah di _Harvard_ , tidak suka gaya hidupnya, katanya.

"Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke. Dia keluar dari dalam mobil dan menunggu Sakura.

Sakura keluar lebih pelan dari biasanya karena kepalanya masih sibuk memikirkan rencana ulangtahun Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh lengan Sakura, berusaha mendapatkan atensi gadisnya kembali, mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak perlu mencemaskannya karena Kaasan sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

Dia berbohong. Tapi Sakura tidak perlu tahu.

Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke, mereka melangkah menuju kelas pertama Sakura. Tidak hanya telapak tangan, namun seluruh lengan Sasuke. Sederhana, karena dia suka menyentuh Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Sakura memeluk kekasihnya sebelum memasuki ruang kelas. Ini adalah rutinitas mereka, satu pelukan untuk mengawali hari.

Jam makan siang tiba. Sakura melihat Sasuke duduk di meja biasa. Bergegas ia mendudukan diri di sebelahnya.

Sasuke tidak menyadari pada awalnya, maka Sakura mencoleknya. Dia hanya memberikan sebuah senyum kecil sebelum kembali mendengarkan obrolan temannya tentang pertandingan bola.

Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke yang mengabaikannya karena dia tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya sedang mengabaikannya.

Maka dia menyibukan diri dengan memainkan jemari Sasuke.

Sasuke menegang.

Sakura senang memikirkan bahwa Sasuke merespon tindakannya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke menegang karena dia tidak mau Sakura memainkan tangannya seperti itu.

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, berpura- pura mengambil saus tomat. Tapi sebenarnya dia hanya ingin membebaskan tangannya dari Sakura.

Sakura mengabaikan sikap Sasuke karena dia tidak tahu.

Makan siang berakhir. Mereka beranjak pergi menuju kelas yang sama kali ini, satu- satunya kelas mereka bersama. Lagi- lagi Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke sepanjang koridor.

Saat mereka sampai di dalam kelas, mereka melihat dua kursi kosong yang memang sengaja dibiarkan kosong untuk mereka.

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati, namun Sakura tidak tahu.

Kelas dimulai, sesekali Sakura bergerak dan menyentuh Sasuke ringan.

Sasuke tidak suka namun Sakura tidak tahu.

Setelah kelas usai, Sasuke mengatakan dia tidak bisa mengantar Sakura karena Kakashi-sensei ingin menemuinya, tentang tugas, dan dia tidak tahu akan memakan waktu berapa lama, jelasnya.

Sakura mengatakan tidak apa- apa, dia bisa menumpang Ino, sahabatnya. Sakura kembali menciumnya, untuk mengakhiri hari.

Kenyataannya, Kakashi-sensei memang menyuruhnya datang, namun Sasuke tahu bahwa dia hanya perlu mengambil tugas untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan. Hanya sebentar dan Sakura pasti tidak keberatan menunggunya.

Dia hanya tidak mau menghabiskan sisa sore dengan Sakura, yang berarti sepuluh menit perjalanan pulang di dalam mobilnya.

Tapi Sakura tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Pesta ulangtahun Sasuke tiba. Sakura pikir pesta itu akan berbeda dari pesta anak kuliah akhir pekan biasanya karena ibu Sasuke yang menyiapkannya.

Tapi tidak.

Pesta di rumah Sasuke adalah pesta akhir pekan seperti biasa.

Kenyataannya adalah, ibu Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyiapkan apapun.

Tapi Sakura tidak tahu.

Sahabatnya, Ino, menjemputnya. Mereka datang bersama.

Saat mereka datang, musik menyala keras dari stereo. Sakura mencoba mencari sosok kekasihnya di kerumunan orang yang memenuhi seluruh rumah besar Uchiha.

Sulit untuk menemukannya. Ada terlalu banyak orang dan Sakura bahkan tidak mengenal lebih dari setengah orang yang mengisi seluruh sudut rumah Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan selama beberapa jam, menyapa dan bertukar 'hai' pada beberapa orang, terkadang berhenti untuk mengobrol singkat.

Namun tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke.

Dia memang sudah menghubungi Sasuke malam sebelumnya, tepat tengah malam, agar dia bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mendoakannya. Sasuke menjawab teleponnya namun yang Sakura dengar hanya gumaman tidak jelas. Maka dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke meneruskan tidurnya. Ini hari ulangtahunnya, lagi pula.

Dan sekarang, Sakura ingin menemukan Sasuke dan menyelamatinya secara langsung.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tengah menghindarinya. Mencoba untuk menjauh beberapa saat darinya.

Tapi Sakura tidak tahu.

Setelah satu jam akhirnya dia menemukan Sasuke tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dapur dengan sahabatnya.

Mereka di dalam dapur dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Sakura tahu bahwa dapur adalah area terlarang bagi tamu pesta karena ibu Sasuke cinta memasak dan Sasuke tidak mau orang- orang mengotorinya.

"Di mana belahan jiwamu? Aku belum melihatnya sejak sampai di sini," tanya Naruto, sang sahabat.

Sakura hampir melangkahkan kaki mendekati mereka sebelum mendengar desahan Sasuke. Desahan lelah.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu dengan punggung Sasuke menghadapnya. Naruto mungkin bisa melihatnya kalau saja pemuda pirang itu melirik ke arah pintu.

Namun kening Naruto mengernyit bingung sekaligus khawatir, jadi Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Entahlah, Dobe," kata Sasuke, "aku sedang mencoba menjauh sebentar darinya. Dia terlalu lengket. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan lebih dari lima detik tanpa dia memeluk atau menyentuhku. Ini jadi sedikit menyebalkan."

Setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke, yang bisa Sakura pikirkan hanya, "Oh."

Oh.

Dia tidak menangis, tapi dia bisa merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya.

Jantungnya seperti diremas erat, tiba- tiba dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka, namun dia bisa tahu bahwa Naruto tengah menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kau gila, Teme? Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia. Maksudku, Sakura-chan sempurna! Siapapun rela membunuh untuk bisa ada di posisimu. Kau mau yang bagaimana lagi?" pandangan pemuda pirang itu jatuh pada sosok Sakura detik berikutnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala seperti berkata, "Tolong jangan beritahu dia."

Beruntung, Naruto mengerti.

Tidak ada obrolan di antara dua sahabat itu setelahnya.

Maka Sakura berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

.

Sakura pulang setelah kejadian itu. Dia menelepon ayahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia merasa sedikit pusing.

Ayahnya datang menjemput. Pria paruh baya itu tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anak gadisnya.

Tapi dia tidak bertanya, dia bukan pria yang pandai dalam berkata-kata.

Dia tahu bahwa anak perempuannya sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghadapi situasi apapun. Dan jika Sakura membutuhkan bantuan, dia tahu putrinya tidak akan berpikir dua kali sebelum memintanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali pada pestanya. Dia menikmatinya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak lagi ada di sana.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke mulai bosan. Saat tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dia lakukan, dia mencoba mencari kekasih merah mudanya.

Sasuke bertanya pada Ino. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu, tidak melihatnya sejak mereka sampai.

Sasuke merasa sedikit cemas sebelum mengangguk dan mencoba untuk mencari Sakura lagi.

Tapi kemudian kerumunan temannya menariknya ke ruang tamu. Orang- orang mulai meneriakinya "Selamat Ulangtahun!"

Sasuke menatap sekeliling untuk mencari sosok Sakura, tapi tidak juga menemukannya.

Kemudian minuman mulai dibagikan. Sebelum Sasuke menyadari, dia sudah terlalu mabuk dan melupakan keabsenan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Sakura sepanjang akhir pekan.

Kepalanya pening sepanjang hari Sabtu karena efek minum maka dia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menghubungi Sakura, apalagi datang ke rumahnya.

Sasuke kembali tidak menghubungi Sakura di hari Minggu karena dia tahu bahwa mereka akan bertemu hari berikutnya.

Bagi Sasuke, cukup menyenangkan untuk menjaga jarak sebentar saja.

.

.

.

Sakura mengurung diri di rumah sepanjang akhir pekan. Dia mengundang Ino pada Sabtu sore dan menceritakan kejadian malam sebelumnya.

Ino mendengarkan ceritanya dengan baik. Dia sedikit heran melihat Sakura tidak menangis.

Gadis pirang itu menatap ke dalam mata Sakura dan melihat bahwa mata hijau itu tidak perlu menangis karena seluruh air matanya telah terkuras oleh hatinya.

Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau putus dari Sasuke. Dia akan mencoba tidak terlalu… lengket.

Ino tidak setuju dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak perlu. Sasuke harus menerimanya apa adanya dan kalau Sasuke tidak mau, maka dia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

Tapi Sakura menyangkal bahwa dia tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke, dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap bersama dengannya.

Ini egois, Sakura tahu. Tapi begitulah cinta.

.

.

.

Senin menjelang, Sasuke datang ke rumah Sakura untuk menjemputnya seperti biasa. Setelah tidak melihat gadisnya selama dua hari terakhir, dia sedikit merindukannya.

Ibu Sakura membukakan pintu dan memberitahu bahwa Sakura sudah berangkat dan bahwa ayahnya mengantarnya. Sasuke mengangguk sopan sebelum pergi.

Dia merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menyusul ke kampus.

Sasuke sampai di kampus dan berjalan menuju kelas. Di koridor, hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, dia melihat Sakura, dengan penampilan sesempurna biasanya. Sasuke setengah berlari menghampirinya.

Sakura tidak seketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke ada tepat di sampingnya. Dia masih membaca pengumuman di dinding.

Sasuke menyandar di sebelah papan pengumuman dengan senyuman miring menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Itu akan jadi saat yang tepat bagi Sakura untuk melompat ke dekapannya lalu menciumnya.

Tapi Sakura tidak melakukan satupun yang Sasuke pikirkan. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura memilih menyapanya dengan 'Hai,' dan sebuah lambaian tangan canggung.

Dan begitulah bagaimana hari mereka berawal.

Sakura masih duduk di sebelah Sasuke untuk makan siang dan satu kelas bersama mereka.

Tapi Sakura tidak menyentuhnya, tidak sama sekali.

Walau Sakura amat menginginkannya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa Sakura tidak berada di pestanya.

Sakura berpikir pasti Sasuke sudah sangat muak padanya.

Saat kelas berakhir, Sasuke tidak sempat bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menerima pesan yang mengatakan bahwa ayah Sakura sudah menjeputnya.

.

.

.

Selasa datang dan hal yang sama terjadi di antara keduanya.

Ayah Sakura kembali mengantarnya ke kampus setelah Sakura mengirimkan pesan dan mengatakan agar tidak usah menjemputnya pada malam harinya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura di kampus dan datang mendekat, "Hei," katanya.

"Hai," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar jawaban lemas Sakura. "Apa? Mana pelukan untukku?" Sasuke merentangkan tangan untuk Sakura.

"Um, maaf aku lupa," kata Sakura linglung.

Sakura lalu memeluknya.

Tapi Sasuke merengut. Sakura tidak pernah lupa untuk memeluknya. Khususnya di pagi hari.

Saat makan siang Sasuke mulai menyadari sikap aneh Sakura karena lengan mereka tak sengaja bergesekan. Sasuke merasa getaran yang familiar karena sentuhan inosen itu.

Sasuke berpikir mungkin Sakura sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Sasuke mulai berpikir sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Sakura menciumnya. Dan tiba- tiba dia ingin mencium Sakura di sana dan saat itu juga.

Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukannya.

Sakura mulai merasa depresi. Lengannya ia gerakan menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Dia melakukan itu dengan sengaja untuk mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke, menggoda Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun.

Dia berpikir bahwa mungin Sasuke memang tidak menginginkannya lagi. Sasuke tidak cukup menginginkannya untuk berusaha menyentuhnya lebih dulu.

Mereka di undang ke sebuah pesta. Sasuke bertanya apa Sakura mau pergi bersamanya.

Sakura menolak tawaran itu tapi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke boleh pergi kalau dia mau.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengatakan pada temannya bahwa dia akan datang.

.

.

.

Di pesta, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Dia terus memikirkan tentang Sakura.

Bahwa Sakura tidak ada di sampingnya dan betapa dia merindukan Sakura.

Dia pulang bahkan sebelum mengatakan hai pada tuan rumah pesta.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke menjemputnya pagi- pagi benar.

Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, dia menyapanya.

Sasuke merengut karena dia mengharapkan sebuah pelukan. Tapi dia tidak mendapatkannya.

Sakura diam sepanjang perjalanan. Ini membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman, tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dia menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak menyentuhnya sebanyak biasanya. Tidak—Sakura bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Selama satu kelas bersama mereka, salah satu dari kursi mereka yang biasa sudah terisi.

Tapi masih ada dua kursi kosong yang bersebelahan di baris paling belakang. Sisa kursi kosong yang lainnya hanya satu- satu.

Sasuke melihat wajah tidak familiar duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Mungkin mahasiswa yang baru mengambil kelas ini, jadi dia tidak tahu bahwa itu kursi mereka.

"Aku duduk di sini saja," kata Sakura menunjuk kursinya yang biasa, di sebelah pemuda baru itu.

Sasuke merengut menatapnya. Mereka tidak pernah duduk terpisah di kelas ini. Ini adalah kelas satu- satunya di mana mereka bisa bersama, maka biasanya Sakura mengusahakan agar mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih duduk di kursi kosong yang paling dekat dengan Sakura.

Saat kelas berlangsung dan ketika dosen keluar entah untuk apa, dia melihat Sakura mengobrol dengan si mahasiswa baru.

Sakura melempar senyum ramahnya dan menawarkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

Sasuke merengut semakin dalam. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya tapi dia cemburu. Dia tidak suka saat pria lain berbicara dengan gadisnya tidak peduli betapa inosen interaksi mereka.

Setelah selesai kelas, dia melihat Sakura menunggunya di dekat tempat parkir.

Punggung Sakura menghadapnya, maka Sasuke merengkuhkan lengannya pada tubuh depan Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa- apa," jawabnya, Sakura merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali.

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan wajah Sakura.

Sakura ragu untuk beberapa saat dan Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Sakura mencoba menahan diri karena dia takut jika dia mencium Sasuke seperti sebelumnya, dia akan membuat Sasuke risih.

Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia terlalu menginginkan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau kehilangannya.

Mereke berciuman selama beberapa saat namun tidak ada yang merasa puas.

.

.

.

"Aku takut," Sasuke berkata pada sahabatnya.

Dia merasa seperti Sakura perlahan lepas dari genggamannya dan dia merindukannya. Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak dia menyadari gelagat gadisnya yang menjauh. Sasuke menyadarinya, tapi dia menolak untuk menerima.

Tidak boleh. Sakura tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Tidak tiga tahun yang lalu, tidak sekarang, dan tidak selamanya. Sasuke sudah mengunci takdir Sakura sejak pertama pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Takut apa?" tanya pemuda pirang sahabatnya.

"Aku merasa seperti dia ingin putus dan aku tidak mau," Sasuke memberi tahu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kira kalian sudah membicarakannya," Naruto mengernyit.

"Membicarakan apa?" dia bertanya.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu, ya?" tanya Naruto setelah mendesah.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan semakin bingung tentang apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya.

"Kalian berdua sama- sama bodoh. Apalagi kau. Ini semua adalah salahmu." Lalu Naruto menceritakan semuanya.

Setelah mendengar cerita Naruto, Sasuke merasa seperti dia akan menangis.

.

.

.

Sakura menderita. Setelah satu bulan, lengannya sakit ingin memeluk Sasuke, menyentuhnya, merasakannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Sakura menahan diri. Dan dia tidak yakin seberapa lama dia bisa bertahan.

Bukan karena Sasuke tidak cukup berharga. Hanya saja Sakura sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa mungkin, mungkin mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama.

Sangat menyakitkan. Sakit.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk di tepi ranjang saat Sasuke datang dengan nafas terengah masuk ke kamarnya.

Dia berlutut di depan Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pangkuan Sakura.

"Jangan lepaskan aku... Aku minta maaf." suaranya serak seperti sambil menangis.

Sakura merasakan celana jeansnya basah di bagian wajah Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa artinya tapi dia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

Jemari lentik Sakura membelai rambut Sasuke, menenangkannya.

Saat Sasuke sudah tenang, mereka berbicara.

Sasuke kembali mengingatkan Sakura pada kali pertama pertemuan mereka. Musim semi empat tahun lalu, Sakura menemani Ino menonton pertandingan bola. Mengenakan _summerdress_ kuning mentega dan membawa tugas sekolahnya. Sasuke ingat saat itu, dia menatap Sakura dari tengah lapangan, melupakan bola di kakinya dan berpikir, dia harus mendapatkan Sakura, atau lebih baik dia mati. Sasuke bahkan rela bergabung dengan klub berkebun untuk bisa dekat dengan Sakura. Saat itu, Sakura tidak tahu.

Setahun kemudian Sakura membalas perasaannya, dia berbisik bahwa dia juga mencintai Sasuke di bawah pohon _maple_ di belakang kediaman Haruno. Saat itu, Sasuke merasa lengkap. Karena Sasuke tahu apapun yang terjadi sejak hari itu, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia hadapi karena dia memiliki Sakura.

Tapi kemudian dia lupa. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dengan segala yang terjadi di hidupnya, ayahnya yang setiap hari membahas kesalahannya yang menolak melanjutkan kuliahnya di _Harvard_ , Sasuke tanpa sadar mulai sedikit menyalahkan Sakura. Padahal Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun memaksanya tinggal. Gadis itu bahkan bersikeras mengakhiri hubungan mereka jika alasan Sasuke tinggal adalah dirinya. Sakura mengatakan dia tidak mau disalahkan jika suatu hari Sasuke menyesali keputusannya. Saat itu Sasuke hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sasuke lalu mengatakan bahwa dia menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membuat Sakura menjauh. Dia bodoh sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sakura dan karena berpikir bahwa Sakura terlalu lengket. Bukan maksudnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka sentuhan Sakura—dia seorang laki-laki, tentu saja dia menikmati perhatian fisik. Sasuke menyukainya, dia mendamba sentuhan Sakura. Dia hanya merasa bahwa itu menjadi terlalu banyak dan terlalu menakutkan. Tapi Sasuke menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari kehilangan Sakura dari hidupnya. Tanpa Sakura, dia kehilangan arah dan mati. Sasuke juga mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. Seluruhnya. Dan dia tidak mau Sakura berubah.

Air mata Sakura turun jua.

Kini Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak perlu berjanji bahwa setelah ini dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan. Sakura tahu mereka akan bertengkar, itu tidak bisa dihindari. Sasuke akan menyakiti Sakura tanpa sengaja begitu juga sebaliknya, namun mereka berjanji untuk menghadapinya bersama. Karena begitulah seharusnya.

Dalam dekapan Sasuke dan saat bibir mereka bertemu, mereka tahu.

* * *

 **AN** : Dapet ide waktu nonton 17 Again. Pernah nonton? Zac EFF-ing Efron, people!

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
